renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
No Pants Today (transcript)
Episode: No Pants Today episode begins with Stimpy singing and humming in the shower. He puts on a towel and walks into the bedroom. Ren is sleeping in the bed. Stimpy: singing Happy happy joy joy, Happy happy joy joy. opens a drawer, but the pants are not there. Stimpy slams the drawer shut. Ren is trembling with anger. Stimpy: Ren, have you seen my pants? Ren: HUH? WHA?!? Stimpy: I can't find my pants! Ren: Shut up, you fool! You're a cat! You don't have any pants. I'm trying to sleep, so KEEP QUIET! Steupid. looks under his towel. Stimpy: I'm... naked under this towel! shivers What am I gonna do? swipes the towel off Stimpy's body. Ren: You've gotta stop all this naked-foolery and go outside! snaps the towel at Stimpy, and Stimpy runs in place, cartoon-style. Ren: Right NOW!! kicks Stimpy out of the house. Ren: It's too nice a day to be steupid indoors. was hiding on the branches. Stimpy is so nervous then he looked around and he saw the pants and Stimpy gasps, the pants sparkles. Stimpy: JOY! Hey Hey lady, Can I borrow those pants? Ms. Pipe: Why certain- gasps EEK!! A NAKED CAT!! off Honey, make it go away! Pipe stomps on the ground. Mr. Pipe: YOU THERE! Running around naked in front of godfairing people! Aren't you ashamed? We know how to take care of filthy little beast like you. splashes at Stimpy, Stimpy gargling on the water. Mr. Pipe will get a hose to spray Stimpy. Mr. Pipe: Taste the wrath of my hose, you evil cat! was hiding in the tree. Mr. Pipe: I guess I should go who wears a pants in this neighborhood. sees nothing. Stimpy: sighs I'm saved. was so relieved and suddenly he hears a chainsaw. Victor was humming. Victor: singing Cut the tree, cut the tree. humming is slicing a tree with his chainsaw. Victor: YEEEE-HAWWWW!!! Stimpy: gasps It's victor! The neighborhood favors!! under Victor: humming I do wish tree. humming HAHAHAHA!! YEEEE-HAWWWW!!! is slicing a tree with his chainsaw. Stimpy is hiding under the tree and he tries to cover it up and Victor sees Stimpy. Victor: Well, what have we here? Naked, huh? I know what dad's like. Bet you like.... A PAIR OF THESE! laughs Stimpy: Yeah? will gives a pants to Victor and Victor slams on Stimpy's hand. Victor: Oh no you don't! It's not that easy! Hmm..... I KNOW! We can make a trade! Stimpy: But, But I'm naked, I've nothing to trade. Victor: I'll tell you what, I'll give you my davy jeans! If you let me..... SLUG YOU TO THE STOMACH! Stimpy: But I don't wanna slug me to the stomach. Victor: It's alright. I'm a perfessional bully. Stimpy: Well.... okay. steps a tree and Stimpy jumps out and Victor hugs Stimpy. Victor: You just relax and think of something really plesant. will mark Stimpy's stomach to the X. Victor: If this is really gonna hurt..... was punching Stimpy offscreen. Victor's Dad was in the car. Victor: offscreen Happy... Happy... Joy... Joy.... Dad was looked around. Victor: Whew! Man, this stomach pounding up is a hard work. Stimpy: C-can I have your underwear now? was angry and tries to tangle you and he hugs Stimpy. Victor: Why, of course! We bullies always live up to our promises. We have apod. But uhhh... I can't do it in here. We gonna take a ride on the country. and Stimpy will go on Victor's Dad car and he drives on the road. Victor's Dad: Who is the punk, son? Victor: Oh, he's just a stupid cat I promise I don't have my underwear too. Stimpy: Yeah. You promise! Hmm! Victor's Dad: That's not the Christmas underwear. Your mother and boy there, is IT? Victor: Um... Yes sir. Victor's Dad: Ya know, son, It'll break your mother's heart of you taking away. Victor: You're right, dad. Stimpy: up You promise! You promise! sobs Victor's Dad: I'll tell you what... It can have my underwear. smiles Yeah, it's June. Gotta change him anyway. Dad will pull his underwear off. Victor's Dad: What did I have for you? That's right, just jump for daddy. laughs and Stimpy was sobbing. Stimpy: sobbing You promise. Victor's Dad: Alright, ya little crybaby. Victor: Crybaby, crybaby! knocks twice at Stimpy and Victor's Dad will put his underwear to Stimpy. Victor's Dad: There ya go, son. Stimpy: JOY! Victor's Dad: HM! It kinda baggy of the digglyair. will pull his underwear up. Victor's Dad: Son, get his rope. Tie those up for him. Victor: Okay, pop. will get a rope and wraps up a rope at Stimpy. Victor's Dad: Ya happy? nods "yes". Victor's Dad: Good. NOW GET OUT!!! Dad will throw Stimpy out of Victor's Dad Car and Victor's Dad and Victor was laughing and Victor's Dad car was falling off the chair and Victor's dad and Victor screams offscreen and the car explodes. Stimpy was injured in the woods and he gets up. Stimpy: I've beat up. Turdy and lost in the woods. But I got my pants! will pet his pants and he walks. Cow: offscreen Alright buddy! Reach for the sky! will reach his hands up. Cow: Now turn around! Now hand over your underpants... PRONTO!!! Moo! Come on, come on! This thing has a milk in two weeks. It can go off AND ANY SECOND!!! will holding his underwear to Cow and Cow was excited. Cow: Ahhhh! Say, ain't these just jean dandy! will put on his underwear. Cow: Cool, Isn't it? It just how they like em. at Stimpy HEY! TURN AROUND, ANSHLEY! Stimpy: Oh. was looking a cow wears underwear. Cow: That's pretty. You've been kind enough to give me your pants. So I'm gonna help YOU on your way. Now you just wait right here. I'll be right back. off Stimpy: He's just a nice cow. pounds at Stimpy. Cow: Good luck, son! You'll need it! Moooooo! was falling right to Deep Dark Forest. Fades at night, Stimpy was looking a deep strange dark forest. All the animals: echoing Where is your clothes, boy? Lion: You feed like a monkey. Whale: Daddy's little boy. RUN! RUN! runs over and he looks around. Crocodile: Nowhere to hide! the animals was staring at Stimpy. Stimpy looks at strange animals All the animals: Where's your pants? Where's your pants? Where's your pants? Where's your pants? Where's your pants? Where's your pants? Where's your pants? WHERE'S YOUR PANTS? WHERE'S YOUR PANTS? WHERE'S- the animals will hear growling and they all ran away screaming, and Stimpy is shivering and the bear comes up, Stimpy looks at the hairous bear. Bear: Alright, what seems to be the problem here? Stimpy: I... I... sees at Stimpy. Stimpy: I don't have any pants. Bear: Hmm.... Fine to wasted, boy! Yalls naked at the day you was born. Where's your doggone clothes? Stimpy: panicking AHAH!! Bear: We will talking to you sit down tanser of fear! Baby, you get away with that flitter, for the this naked the woods! Stimpy: But I wanna wear clothes! Bear: Ohhh, well, that's different. Why don't you take this and cover yourself! smiles and Stimpy will put on the squirrel pants on. All the animals: Oh, nice! Stimpy: Not only did I save my reputation, but now, I'm a transiter. Bear: Yeah. I'll see ya later. .... Sicko. on Ren and Stimpy's House. Stimpy: And that's what happened, Ren. nods. Ren: How many times if I told you? You're a cat. You don't need pants. However, this lovely galen look nice on you and here's one for your little friend. and Squirrel was screaming excitedly, Ren, Stimpy and squirrel is wearing a lady costume. Ren: Well, I have to admit. We do not define. nods. Ren: Let's go down to the mall shop and show up your new outfits. Okay, gals? Squirrel and Stimpy is giggling, the iris stops at him, Ren giggles and the iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts